


Celebrations

by Mandakatt



Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive
Genre: Alcohol, Celebrations, Engagement, F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Libertus is confused. He can’t remember exactly why everyone is celebrating and cheering but there’s something off about it. Specially when he sees others hugging you, and congratulating you for… something. No. He doesn’t like just how close they are to you…and if Nyx wasn’t at his side, he’d probably do something about it!
Relationships: Libertus Ostium/Reader
Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897441
Kudos: 8





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosewhip43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewhip43/gifts).



Celebrations. 

They were few and far between in the slums of Insomnia, but when they did happen, the glaves always threw the biggest of parties. And this was no exception, especially when it involved one of their own. Nyx couldn’t help but smirk at you, as you were enveloped in a laughing hug by Pelna, a kiss placed on your cheek that you blushed over, and he had to gently grab Libertus’ arm next to him, to prevent him from storming over and giving Pelna a talking to.

“Hey, just stay here a minute…”

Libertus huffed. “How bout I do that later and go talk to him now instead?”

Nyx laughed at that. “What? So you can go over there and punch our healer in the face? How bout no, and you just stay right here, and take another sip of your drink instead.” 

Libertus started to pout at him but did as he was told as he looked over at you. Your smile was so bright, your laughter filled the room and all he could see or hear was you, till one of the other glaves swooped you into another hug and he felt his temper rise. He wasn’t sure exactly why he was so jealous everytime it happened. 

They were celebrating weren’t they? 

Though, he couldn’t remember really through the haze of the alcohol just what they were celebrating to begin with. 

“Libs, hey!” Crowe waved her hand in front of his face then laughed when he finally looked down at her. “There he is.”

“Huh?”

“What do you mean ‘huh’? What kind of answer is that!?” Crowe laughed as she pushed on his shoulder, then immediately had to step forward to grasp his arm to prevent him from falling over. Nyx was laughing hysterically next to him. 

“Gods, you really are not able to handle your liquor. Are you?”

“Shut up. I’m fine..” Libertus huffed with a bit of a slur to his words. “Besides, I think I’d rather be drunk then realize that she’s over there...getting hugged on and what not.”

Nyx looked confused for a half a second before he started to smirk. “You uh, do know why that’s happening right?”

Libertus huffed then took another sip of his drink before looking up at his best friend. “...sure I do.”

“Okay then. Why?”

Huffing into his glass Libertus tilted it back to take another sip only to make a noise of complaint when it suddenly went missing from his hand. “Hey!”

“You didn’t answer him,” Crowe said with a laugh as she moved her arm away from him, holding his glass out of reach, only to giggle again as she moved further away. “No. Tell him why we’re celebrating already and I’ll give it back.”

“Cause!”

“That’s not an answer,” Crowe laughed as she took a step back from him, closer to you. “C’mon Libby! Tell me already why we’re here!”

“I...I--I think--”

“You think?” Nyx chimed in, gently slinging his arm around Libertus’ shoulders as he smirked at you, bringing Libertus closer. “Wow, could have fooled me.”

“Shut up, Nyx.” Libertus huffed as he ran a hand down his face, then reached out for his drink again. “Give that to me already Crowe!”

“Nope! Gotta tell me why first!”

Libertus growled softly and shrugged Nyx’s arm off his shoulders, only to grasp Crowe’s arm and try to pull her close but instead she yanked her arm the opposite direction and he stumbled forward, right into you. He blinked at you, slowly, the alcohol making him slow to realize what he’d done, only to feel his breath catch when you laughed, and smiled at him.

You placed your hands to his shoulders to gently push him back a little, keeping him upright. “You alright?”

“Y-Yeah, m’fine…” Libertus slurred a little as he looked down at the floor. “Sorry…”

Shaking your head you stepped closer to him, your hands sliding down to his chest. “It’s alright, I’m glad you’re celebrating so much.”

Nyx laughed as he gently wrapped an arm around your shoulders, then smirked as Libertus outright glared at him. “Ask her  _ why  _ we’re celebrating so much Libs.”

You blinked up at Nyx feeling a little confused by that question before you turned your head back to Libertus, and you watched him shuffle back and forth on his feet a little. “Libertus?”

“I don’t…I... Why are we celebratin’?” 

“I’m getting married.” you said proudly.

“Married?!” Libertus’ head shot up as he looked at you in complete shock. “To whom?!”

You couldn’t help but smile brightly at him. “You, of course.”

Nyx burst out laughing at the look on Libertus’ face. Crowe looked at the glass she’d taken from Libertus and brought it to her nose to sniff it, then made a face. 

“Gods what in the hell is  _ in _ this glass?”

“I’m getting married? To-To you?” Libertus gently cupped your face in his hands, thumbs petting your cheeks gently. “Really? No foolin’?”

Laughing softly you gently placed your hands over his. “Yes, to you.” and you laughed again when he leaned in and rested his forehead against yours. “And I couldn’t be happier.”

“I love you…” Libertus said with a smile as tears filled his eyes. “So so much.”

“Nyx, do me a favor please?” you turned your eyes to him with a grin. “Please don’t let him drink anything else this evening.”

“You got it Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
